


Someday

by Plus1STR



Series: Someday [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the mess following Chief Dooley's sacrifice, Peggy gets an unexpected call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Algum Dia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391158) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



> Inspired by Persons of Interest: Season 4 – Episode 11

Nothing had gone the way they’d been intended to. Within a short period of time, everything seemed to roll downhill with no end in sight. Dottie Underwood, or whoever she was, and the dear doctor both evaded capture, an agent stepped in front of a bus, Chief Dooley threw himself out of a window as his final act to protect to SSR, and Steve Roger’s blood had been stolen all on Peggy’s dime. 

Peggy’s eyes danced across the room, accessing all the damage. There were dozens of agents scrambling back and forth. Some were trying to sweep up the glass shards from the shattered windows; others were sorting through as much as they could from the desks that had taken some damage from the shock of the explosion. Jarvis had been discussing Howard’s technology with a few scientists all the while attempting to get in contact with his employer. Sousa spouted orders to the agents collecting any salvageable goods from the scorched desks while Thompson paced a trench into the floor, constructing what to say to Dooley’s wife.

The war was still going on, even after having won the fight.

“Agent Carter, the line’s for you,” an agent called to her from across the room.

“Right,” she nodded, stepping into what was once Chief Dooley’s office. She didn’t have the time to stop and take it all in. She didn’t have the time to grieve or organize her thoughts. There was an entire agency that needed to be run, a job to do, and she had promised the late chief that she’d see to it. Peggy took a deep breath and picked up the phone that sat on top of the desk. “This is Carter.”

“Hey, English.”

And in that moment, Peggy Carter’s world stopped turning. She felt her heart stop and her stomach twist and turn itself into knots. There was no way Angie would have the number to the SSR. Not a direct line.

“Angie? Why are you-? How did you get this number?” Peggy fumbled over her words, feeling herself being pulled at the seams. A sad, almost strangled, little laugh echoed into her ear. It was a sound that could damn near break someone’s heart.

“That doesn’t really matter right now, does it?” She could hear the shakiness in Angie’s voice. The actress was trying to hold it together; if not for herself than for Peggy’s sake. It did little good for either. Peggy could hear the unsteady breathing and the wavering Angie was trying so hard to mask.

“Angie, where are you?”

“I’m at home.” There was a brief pause before Angie spoke again. “Dot’s here too.”

Peggy screwed her eyes together tightly, fighting off the stinging tears that begun to form in the corner of her eyes. There she was again. Losing someone she loved while she sat by, unable to save them.

“Sweetie, you still there?”

“I-I’m here,” she answered, feeling the bile from her stomach start to rise.

“Good.” The reply was breathy. “I gotta tell ya something. I don’t think it can wait any longer.”

“No, it can wait. Because everything is going to be fine.” Peggy’s eyes began to burn, brimming with tears that were so desperate to escape.

“C’mon, Peg.”

“Angie…”

“So stubborn.” And there was that laugh again. “We’re kinda perfect for each other. You’ll see that someday.”

“Maybe someday we can talk about it,” Peggy’s voice broke as hot tears recklessly slid down her cheeks.

“Someday, huh? It’s a date then,” Angie whispered.

Jarvis watched Peggy through the glass that separated her from the chaos on the main floor. In the time he’d known her, Peggy had only shown such strong emotion once; when she discovered Howard had lied to her so she could procure the remains of Steve’s blood. It had been a look he wished he would never have the displeasure of seeing again. But there Peggy was, her composure completely crumbling away every time she opened her mouth. He let himself into the room, shutting the door behind him before closing the curtains. The other agents didn’t need to see Peggy like that. Not when they needed her to lead them. Peggy didn’t seem to notice his presence at all, or if she did, it offered her no respite.

“That’s good enough for me.” Angie’s voice stopped shaking and her faint sniffling had died down. There was a sense of finality lacing her words.

“Darling, I’m coming to get you. We’ll have that date today. I’ll grab a cobbler and a bottle of schnapps on my way. We’ll have that talk today, alright? Everything is going to be fine, sweetheart. Please…” The haunting desperation that seeped from Peggy’s voice burned as if it were acidic. There was nothing she could do. Angie wasn’t far off, not the way Steve was. But still, they both knew she wouldn’t make it to her in time.

“Oh, shut up, English. You talk too much,” Peggy could hear the smile in Angie’s voice, but it was soon followed by two suppressed pops.

“Angie?” There had been no response. Only the faint sound of clacking heels against the floor. “Ang?”

When the line went dead, Peggy gently placed the phone down on the rotary. She stood stock still until her shoulders finally betrayed her and began to shake. When she looked up, finally paying notice to Jarvis, her eyes were bloodshot and reddening and beginning to swell. She stepped out from behind the desk, giving him a weak smile, as the rest of her body began to shake. There was Peggy Carter, quickly and quietly coming undone. Jarvis stepped closer as Peggy moved forward. She barely made it half way to the door before she crumbled into Jarvis’ hold.

“I have to go back to work.”

Nothing had gone the way they’d been intended to.


End file.
